Bridging the Gap
by TheElementHero
Summary: I'm just a high school kid, living with my younger cousin and almost always absent dad. We've always struggled to find our place in society, trying to show that we can fit in, with no such luck. Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, six girls with just as many differences as us break into our life, and show us, for once, that we're not alone. (SPONTANEOUS UPDATES)
1. Chapter 1

**First ever fiction as a Brony! Let the times become 20 percent cooler in 10 seconds flat!**

**InvisibleVoice: Yo. I'm a figment of TheElementHero's many personalities, and I just want to say that I am in no way responsible for the overuse of those lines up there.**

**Hey! Give me a chance to say them at least once, alright?!**

**InvisibleVoice: Yeah, yeah. So TheElementHero does not own MLP FIM. However, he owns the few OC's that may come up in this story, and the two obvious ones.**

**This fandom has too much Human in Equestria fics, and not enough Mane 6 in Earth fics. So, I thought that I'd add one. Here goes nothing!**

* * *

Hey. My name's Tedros. I'm a closet Brony in my sophomore year of high school. So let's set this straight: there is no way in hell that I'd go on stage and announce to…

No, not my class.

No, not my grade.

No, not even the bucking school.

THE ENTIRE WORLD! Well, online, through a live speech. I would never, ever, EVER do something that crazy. I value my dignity, thank you very much. It's part of the reason why I'm a CLOSET Brony. As in, hidden in my closet. No one knows.

So then, sweet Celestia, why am I doing it now?

Buck, this is going to take forever to explain. Grab a Coke or something. You're going to be here for a while.

"Hurry up in there!" There's a pounding on the door, a swift curse, then impatient foot tapping. That's my cousin, Rukia. She only half a year younger than me, but you wouldn't know it from the way she talks. If her attitude had height, she'd tower over me, but now she only comes up to my chest.

Ah. You want to know why she's waiting. Well, my closet Brony life called in the middle of gaming, partly to piss her off, partly because I remembered that I recorded the season three finale. I basically ducked into the bathroom with my phone and watched it off the PVR. My thoughts? Great episode, but really? Alicorn? Oh, who saw _that_ coming?

Sarcasm. One of my endearing traits.

"Teddy-kun! I'm going to kick the door down if you don't come out of there!"

At that, I yank the door open. "Don't you dare call me that in public."

She just smirks. "What do you mean, _Teddy-kun_?"

"That, damn you! Just because you're half Japanese-"

"Technically, I'm three quarters-"

"I don't effing care! You don't need to use those suffixes for every little thing!"

She pouts a bit, but I know she's faking. "Fine. _Tedros_, I'm going to kick the door down if you don't come out of there."

"I'm already out-"

WHAM

Rukia nails me in the stomach, sending me pitching backwards into the wall. "Oh, sorry, _Teddy-kun_. I didn't see you there!" She laughs, pulling out her phone and snapping a picture before running down the stairs and slamming her bedroom door. "See you later!"

I use the shower handrail to pull myself up, borrowing a word from the Brony lection.

"Buck."

* * *

I live with my dad and Rukia, but he's not usually home. Business or whatever he does when he's out all night. Sometimes he's away months at a time, leaving us in an empty house with nothing but TV and a credit card. Sure, it's great, but it's lonely after a few days.

And before you ask, no, I'm not telling you about my mom. Ever.

I sigh, putting away the Wii-motes and switching off the TV. If only life was like Equestria. Everyone's friendly, you know what you're meant to do, and good always conquers evil. But of course, reality has to drop by and remind you that no matter how hard you try, if you're different, you're a loser.

Effing society.

I can hear Rukia's iPod blaring away one of the songs she made. It's all noise and no lyrics, with an upbeat melody but darker undertones underneath, like something's waiting. Sometimes it creeps me out.

The music reminds me of our life. How she moved in with my dad and I because of her parents, how no matter how hard I try, I always seem to lose, how even though we fight we still love each other, because we're the only family we've got. It's unfair.

I switch off the lights, glancing at my watch. 11:26, time to crash. I check that the door's locked, securing the windows after I make sure the kitchen's safe. Yeah, I'm paranoid about safety, but I guess I feel responsibility to protect Rukia. Like a sibling's instinct.

Instinct… I glance around our tiny house, the kitchen, the living room, Rukia's room, the bathroom, my room, and my… parent's room, I guess. No, my dad's room. There's just this feeling, a tingling running up and down my spine, like something's gripping my shoulders and saying 'Take a good look around, Tedros. This will be the last time you ever see it.'

I shake my head, climbing up the stairs to my room, watching the light flick off under Rukia's door. After a moment, I push into my room, pulling off my shirt and socks. Laying on my bed, the moonlight washes in through the windows, bright and full, and something in me starts to imagine, seeing a mare's face formed by the craters on the moon.

_Nightmare moon_, I think blearily.

Before I know it, I'm asleep.

* * *

"Hey! Rukia! It's time to get up, now! We've got school!" I rap my knuckles against the door. "Rukia? Are you awake?"

"Go away, Teddy-kun."

"Don't call me that. And you don't have a choice. We'll be late, and we might get suspended again. Or maybe even expelled! Come on, we've made it half way through the year this time! Let's not mess it up."

There's a muffled grunt of resignation, and after a few seconds she pokes her head out the door, short dark hair tangled and messy. "Fine. I'll get dressed, and you make breakfast."

"OK…" I lean on the doorframe, smirking. "Whaddya want? We've got cereal, cereal, and cereal. Oh yeah, and cereal. Such a variety!"

She rolls her eyes, and mutters, "The third one," before slamming the door.

"Coming right up!" I whistle to myself as I cross the hall, opening the cupboard in the kitchen. "Do you want Froot Loops or Honeycomb?"

"I don't care. Just give me what you're having." There's a moment of silence, and she adds, "And _without_ raisins!"

I pause, halfway through sprinkling some in her bowl. She _hates_ raisins. "Dang! You caught me. But I don't understand why you won't have at least one!"

She walks in, pulling out a chair and mutters, "They're dried up fruit that taste like rubber. How do you people find them as food?"

I laugh, sliding her a bowl of non-raisiney Froot Loops before taking my own raisin covered one. "So… what are you doing today?" I shove a milky bite of the rainbow loops into my mouth, thinking, 'This would be Rainbow Dash's favourite cereal… I can imagine her arguing with Applejack about, well, Apple Jacks!'

Rukia shrugs. "The usual. Sit through class, avoid getting pushed around at lunch, walk home, and play games until my eyes burn out."

"So, you're buying lunch again?" I point an accusing spoon at her, grinning.

"You know it, Teddy-kun! I just _love_ mystery meat surprise. No, but really. The food isn't half bad, and I think on Mondays they serve pizza." She dumps her bowl in the sink, wiping her hands on her jeans. "Anyways, I can always snatch yours. What do you have, mac-n-cheese?"

"Yeah." I start to run the water over the dishes, passing Rukia the clean ones to dry off. "But I might just hide some raisins in it if you dare to take it!"

"Idiot!" She laughs, flicking the towel at me, pretending to be horrified. "Who in their right mind would do such a thing? Oh, wait, you're not in you're right mind… I don't even think you have one at all!"

I laugh, chasing her with the spoons, wishing that every day could be like this. Fooling around, living life, and laughing for the sheer joy of it.

Of course, that's when life turns around and kicks you in the butt. And, man, does it hurt.

* * *

**I was debating whether to put the next part in, where we actually get to the MLP part, but I decided just to test the waters, to be safe. If it's bad, I can always take it down.**

**InvisibleVoice: Blame him, not me! I would've written the whole story in a minute!**

**That's not possible! Um, anyways. I'd like to encourage you guys to review, as this is my first MLP fic, so I'd like to know how things go around here. Honestly, I have no idea what to expect from you guys, but I'm sure you're all wonderful people.**

**InvisibleVoice: So, just drop us a review, anytime! Alright, it's time for us to work on the next chapter!**

**Jeez! Fine. We'll try to update as soon as we can! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello once again, readers! Here comes chapter two!**

**InvisibleVoice: Hopefully you enjoy it. Just remember: we own nothing, except for the two obvious OCs and the ones that may come up. Oh yeah, and thanks to Deverell22 and Dampened for being our first reviews!**

**Alright, ready, set, READ!**

* * *

"Damn…" I tug on my locker door, trying to rip away the super glue. Some idiots decided that it would be funny to stick my locker door to the frame. Good News: I never had to worry about a lock again. Bad News: I had nowhere to put my stuff, and the things inside of it were stuck there until I could find a hacksaw, or something less dramatic, like a janitor.

I gave the door one last kick before pulling out my schedule. "Um… after homeroom I've got Algebra… alright." I sigh, starting down the empty hall. I was late. Again. All because of those jerks at the entrance demanding payment to get in the school. So, after Rukia and I fessed up five bucks, we got in, ten minutes late.

I picked up the pace, shoes squeaking in the silence. My first class had definitely started, and there was no avoiding the detention I was about to get. Why did my locker have to be all the way down at the other end of the hall?

There was my classroom. I was late anyways, but… maybe if I just camped out in the bathroom all day, the teachers wouldn't know I was here, therefore I wouldn't get a detention… no, no, bad Tedros! Skipping school is not on your to do list! Not now, not ever! …Then again, I technically wasn't skipping school if I was in it…

Looking back on it now, what I did next was both the best and worse decision of my life.

* * *

I ducked into a stall, locking the door and sitting on the back of the toilet with my feet on the lid. Now I just had to wait for seven hours, and I could slip into the home going crowds and… who was I kidding? I couldn't stay in here for a whole day! I could still rethink this, right? I get a second chance?

Just as I reached for the lock, the bathroom door opened, and someone swaggered in. Peering through the gap between the door and the stall, I saw who it was.

The school bully, Matt Swenson, and his gang. Buck.

They started laughing, swearing and pushing each other around and joking about who knows what. I saw Swenson pull out a five dollar bill and wave it around proudly. "You know what this is?"

I knew what it was. The money I gave him at the entrance.

He grinned stupidly. "That loser-ass Halo practically begged for his life and handed it to me! He was all 'Ooh, don't hurt me! I'm the son of a drunk-ass bitch and a dad who doesn't care in hell about me!' What an idiot!" His goons started laughing, calling me names like loser-ass and much, much worse.

I clenched my fists so tight that my nails broke the skin on my palms. Blood dripped onto my jeans, but I didn't care. "My mother wasn't a drunkard!" I hissed quietly. "She's-"

Swenson paused. "Did you hear that?" He stepped towards my stall, hushing his gang. "I thought I heard something."

Too late, I realised my palms had moved, and my blood hit the ground with a splat, breaking the silence. I struggled back, hoping that they didn't hear, but the damage was done.

"There's someone in there! Let's get him!" He shouldered the door, hinges quivering from the impact. Again and again he rammed it, until he stepped back and gave it one final kick, sending it flying off the hinges and narrowly missing my legs.

Swenson narrowed his eyes. "So puny little Halo thought that he'd be so smart-ass to listen in on us, huh?" He cracked his knuckles menacingly. "Well guess what, Halo? You're about to know what we do to smart-asses."

"Swenson-" I choked as he grabbed my collar, lifting me two feet into the air. His height and muscle made it no problem for him to grab my scrawny form and toss me into the concrete wall of the bathroom.

I felt something crack at the back of my skull, and fire erupted inside my temples. My vision wavered, and something warm and wet trickled down my forehead. I couldn't move. I couldn't think. All I could do was lay there as he advanced, tossing me into the sink with a sickening crunch as my arm bent awkwardly.

I couldn't help it. I cried out, making his goons laugh even harder. I was helpless, a punching bag to this asshole.

"I'm going to kill you, Halo." I knew he meant it. I could feel it in the way he grabbed the collar of my shirt, leering into my face like a hunter cornering his prey. He raised me over his head, twisting my shirt so I couldn't breathe, and smashed me into the ground with all of his strength.

I screamed in agony, my eyesight going red, my entire body on fire with pain. I prayed, prayed for a savior, for anyone, for someone to hear my call. _I'm so sorry Rukia… you're on your own now…_

I heard their laughter fade as the door slammed shut. I was alone, bleeding onto the concrete, waiting for death to claim me. _Please. Somebody save me. Anyone._

Then everything went dark.

* * *

"AJ! Get off me!"

"I can't get off unless y'all move yer knee out of mah face!"

"Girls, is everyone alright?"

"W-what happened? Where are we? Where's the castle?"

"I say! Whoever has their hoof in my mane has better get it out right now! You'll mess it up!"

"Omigosh! What happened to that thing? It's all… broken. Eew… that doesn't look right!"

Just let me-what the-what happened to you, Rainbow?!"

"What happened to you?!"

"What in Equestria are those?!"

"OMIGOSHOMIGOSHOMIGOSHWE'VECHANGEDINTOALIENSTHISIS OSCOOL!"

"What the buck is goin' on here?"

I groaned, and the voices paused. Hesitantly, the quiet one whispered, "I think it's alive."

"COOL!" The hyper voice reached a shrill level, and I winced.

"Oww…" I coughed, and I felt something warm splatter onto my T-shirt. Someone on my left gasped.

"It's hurt! What do we do?!"

"Just let me think, Rarity." That voice seemed to be the leader, collected and not at all panicked like the others. "I think that's a human… but they don't live in Equestria, which makes me think we were transported to the human dimension."

"And we all changed into these here humans?" The accented voice gave a small snort. "That there's hard teh believe, Twi. Are yeh sure that you didn't accidentally cast a teleportation spell or something?"

"Positive. Besides, if I did cast a spell, I'd feel the magical residue around my horn."

"But darling, you don't have a horn… YOU DON'T HAVE A HORN! I DON'T HAVE A HORN!" The gentle voice rose to panicked levels, the sound of breathing becoming quicker and quicker. "What do we do? How do we change back? We'll be stuck here for ever! Oh, of all the things that could happen, this is the worst thing possible!"

There was a sigh, and the one with the voice cracks muttered, "That's our Rarity, all right. Always the drama queen."

"P-please… look at the poor thing! We need to help it!" Something gently pushed me into a sitting position against a stall. "It's bleeding… look at all the blood! That's not natural! Please, we have to do something!"

Gradually my vision came into focus, my blood circulating more steadily. Six multi-coloured blurs were crowded around me, peering at me anxiously.

The rainbow-haired one grinned. "It's awake! Cool!"

"He could tell us how we got here and why we're… um, humans, I guess." The purple-haired one stared at me. "Hey! Can you hear us?"

"Uhnnn…" I blinked, the shapes becoming people and the people becoming… girls. "What the-" I tried to sit up, but white-hot pain flashed through my head and I yelped. "Ow!"

The girls with the bright pink hair grinned excitedly at me. "Hiya! I'm Pinkie Pie, but my friends call me Pinkie, which means you can call me Pinkie, because everyone's my friend and I know that we're all gonna be super-de-duper-bestest-friends forever, right?"

I coughed, overwhelmed by the flow of words. "Uh, right? Wait, Pinkie Pie? Is that like a nickname?"

"Nope! It's totally the real deal!" She grinned, tangled pink hair bouncing up and down. "These are my best friends! The egghead is Twilight Sparkle-"

Twilight, the purple haired one that spoke before, frowned. "Egghead isn't really what I'd use…"

The rainbow-haired one snickered. "Yeah, you're right. I'd use super egghead! Ha!" She leaned over and stuck out a hand. "I'm Rainbow Dash, the fastest Pegasus-eh, human now-alive!"

I choked. "_The_ Rainbow Dash? As in, Equestria?"

"That's me!" She tilted her head to one side. "Why? You've heard of me?"

"Kind of…" I was stunned. These girls had remarkable similarities to the Mane Six, but they could just be pretending… wait. They were in the BOY'S WASHROOM. "Uh… you guys are in the wrong bathroom," I stuttered. "You should get out, before anyone comes in…"

"And leave you like this, darling? Oh no! Why would we ever leave anyone in such a state! I couldn't possibly!" The violet-haired one waved a hand nonchalantly. "We can take care of you perfectly! I'm Rarity, by the way! Such a pleasure to meet you!"

"An' I'm Applejack, one of the owners of Sweet Apple Acres." She tilted her hat jauntily. "This shy one over here behind me is Fluttershy. C'mon out here, sugarcube. He ain't biting."

Fluttershy poked her head out. "H-hi there… um, nice to meet you?" It almost sounded like a question.

"Uh, hi?" I tried to wave, but my arm sent out a wave of pain, and I yelped.

"You _are_ hurt!" Fluttershy scooted closer, staring at my arm. "It looks broken… and there's a cut on your forehead! How did you get those?"

Twilight pushed my head forwards and stared behind me. "You've also got a nasty gash on the back of your head, and it looks like something rammed you in the chest or stomach area. There's probably something broken in there too. Were you in a fight?"

"Something like that," I muttered.

"If I had my magic, I could heal you in a minute… maybe there's something in these clothes that could help… huh. Just some bits, an apple, and…what's this?" She reached into her jacket and pulled out what looked like a thin, smooth branch. "A stick? How'd that get there?"

Rarity reached into her pocket, and pulled one out. "I've got one!"

"Well, we sure don't." AJ turned her vest's pockets inside out, showing the lining and nothing else. "Y'all are the only unicorns here. Eh, were."

Pinkie Pie sat up suddenly. "Ooh! What do people use to do magic here, uh… what's your name again?"

"It's Tedros. Tedros Halo. And we don't have magic here."

"What?" Twilight leaned in, eyes wide. "Then how do you get the day and the night, and hold things, and everything else? Magic is necessary for life!"

I shook my head. "No, it's not. We use electricity to power stuff, and the day and night goes by itself." I froze, my explanation reminding me of something. "Although… sometimes people pretend to have magic, and use magic wands. They aren't real though."

Twilight stared at her stick. "Well, this must be a magic wand! That's simple enough to explain."

"No, it's not…" I began, but was cut short as she raised the stick over my head and closed her eyes. A bright light flashed out of it, and my cuts began to close, my bones knitting together, and the blood disappearing into nothingness.

_Now_ I was speechless. "Wha-what? How did you do that? Magic isn't real!" Something struck me, and I paled. "Oh God… you _are_ them! It's real! You're real! Oh God…" I began to panic. "What do I do? You can't be here! In the boy's washroom, in my school, on the planet! Oh God…"

My breathing quickened, and Fluttershy stared at me with a slight frown. "Are you alright, Tedros? Twilight's magic worked, right?"

Before I could answer that no, I was in no freaking way alright, I saw Rainbow feel behind her and break into a grin. "Hey!" She tugged off her T-Shirt, now wearing only an undershirt and tattered jeans. "I still have wings!" Bright blue wings flared out behind her, nearly knocking Applejack over as she flapped them experimentally. "Cool!"

That was too much. Wings. Magic. Ponies becoming real. I gave a small groan, and passed out.

* * *

**The arrival of the Mane Six! Oh boy! Please review and tell me how I'm doing!**

**InvisibleVoice: It's always great to hear from you guys, especially in reviews.**

**See you next chapter! ~TheElementHero**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again!**

**InvisibleVoice: We've been working hard on the next few chapters! Don't forget to review and tell us how you think!**

**Speaking of reviews, thanks to FlutterQueen104 and DatBrony for reviewing! Every single review motivates us to write every day! And don't worry; this story won't be left unfinished, like some are. This one is going to be one hundred percent complete sometime!**

**InvisibleVoice: Hopefully sooner than later.**

**So… here's the next chapter!**

* * *

"Hey, Rukia? I have a problem." I peered through the gap in the doorframe, watching Rainbow experimentally flex her wings, while Twilight levitated the stall Swenson smashed back into place.

"Yeah?" There was background chatter from outside; Rukia was on break.

"I'm bringing some… friends home tonight. I just wanted to warn you, just in case you, um…"

Rukia laughed. "Freak out? Why would I? Not unless… Don't tell me. You're actually bringing home a girl? No way!"

"H-hey!" I flushed. "It's not that big of a deal! And, um, it's not one girl."

"Really… how many, then?"

"Six."

"Six!? You lucky... wait until your dad hears about this!"

"Rukia! Wait!"

"Gotta go! Bye, Teddy-kun!"

I stared sullenly at my phone. She had hung up on me before I could tell her, well, not to tell! Sighing, I pushed open the stall, plastering a smile on my face. After catching sight of my face in the mirror, though, I dropped it. I looked like I'd just swallowed lemon juice, then tried not to pucker.

"So!" I clapped my hands together for attention. "I'm going to let you stay at my place for a bit! But I can't really let anyone see you guys coming out of the boy's washroom… so do you think that you could teleport everyone into the girl's, Twilight? It's just next door."

She nodded. "I think I can. But you said that there's no magic in this world, so wouldn't anyone in the bathroom be surprised if they saw us just appear, and well, go completely nuts?"

I frowned, then shrugged. "Eh, doesn't really matter. We just need to get home before anyone sees you." _And before I freak out. Again._ I added silently. "If anyone does see you, ignore them. They'll probably just think they're seeing things or something."

Applejack nodded. "Alright. Twi, are ya ready?"

She nodded. "Ready." Her wand sparked, and the six of them vanished into thin air.

I sighed, starting towards the door, but froze as loud screams were heard from next door. "I guess the girls aren't going to get out of here undetected after all…" I groaned, whacking my head on the door in frustration, then pulled it open. "I have to do everything the hard way, don't I?"

* * *

I jiggled my house key into the lock, pushing the door. The lights were off, meaning Rukia wasn't home yet. "Alright guys, this is my house. C'mon in!"

Rainbow stepped into the entrance hall, took a quick glace around, and stated, "I like it." After I insisted that they take off their shoes, she walked past the stairs and into the living room, flopping down on the couch. Applejack began to poke around the kitchen, while I hastily stopped Pinkie and Rarity from going into Rukia's room.

After ushering them all to where Rainbow was, I turned on the Wii and inserted Super Smash Bros Brawl, quickly showing them how it worked. Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, and Fluttershy each picked up a remote, while Twilight and Rarity watched. As soon as they were busy, I darted to the bathroom and slammed the door, breathing fast.

_Calm down, Tedros. You're just… just… dreaming, yeah, that's it. Maybe if I give myself a good pinch I'll wake up, and find that this never happened. Yeah, that's it._ I reached over and tweaked myself on my left shoulder, immediately yelping from the pain. The sounds outside paused, and for a moment I thought that they were gone.

"Are you aright, Tedros? You just made such a sound, that I-" Rarity began.

"I'm fine!" I slumped back against the door, sliding down to the ground. _Well, that didn't work. Maybe if I open the door and convince myself that they're not there, then they won't be! That makes sense, right?_ Standing up, I yanked open the door, ready to see an empty room.

Instead, I saw Fluttershy's character, Sonic, smack Pinkie's character, Snake, off the edge of the platform with a bang. When they heard the door open, Pinkie grinned. "You want a turn, Tedros? I'm not very good at this ga-"

I swore, slamming the door shut so hard that the hinges rattled. Outside, I heard Applejack whisper "Now what was that all about?"

"Ponies… in my house…" I struggled to breathe, trying to accept what had happened as reality. So far, it wasn't working. They were TV characters for heaven's sake! Wait… if they were real, was Equestria real? What about all those other TV shows? "This is crazy… why me? I have to live with six girls who know nothing about this world for who-knows-how-long, try and survive high school while keeping these guys low profile, and find a way to send them back, ALL AT THE SAME FREAKING TIME!" I sighed, resting my head on my knees. "The only thing that could make this worse is-"

The phone rang, and before I could tell them to _leave the damn phone alone_, I heard several beeps, and Rainbow ask "Hello?"

After a moment's pause, there was a knock on the door. "Tedros, it's your dad. And, um, he wants to ask why the buck there's a girl in your house."

I slammed my head on my knees. _Buck._

* * *

"Tedros." My dad said that one word, and I began to sweat. I knew he was angry… hell, even furious. "Why is there a girl at our house? She'd better not have anything to do with you. If she does…" There was a sound I knew all too well; the sound of my dad drawing his finger across his throat.

"Um…" I didn't know how to answer this. After a few seconds, my dad exhaled.

"I was afraid of this." There was a shift in his voice, from stern to exhausted, and although it wasn't much, it was something. I knew it from the way he sighed, the way his voice patterns changed.

I had disappointed him.

"Dad, it's not like… that. Really. And it's not just because you're not home. They just needed help, and in my position I really had no choice."

"'They'?" My dad's voice changed again, now reflecting anger, suspicion, and panic. "How many girls are there? Answer me truthfully."

I silently swore, realising my mistake. "Uh, I don't think you really want to-"

"How many, Tedros?"

"…Six."

"Tedros!" My dad's voice rose, now furious. "What did you do?! I know that what happened with your mother has been hard on us all, but you can't just go around randomly picking up girls to do what you did to her! Don't take your anger out on someone else for once! If there's anyone to blame, it's you, Tedros. Not me, not your cousin, not anyone else on this planet. It. Was. You."

I choked. "D-dad."

"This has to stop. Until you learn, Tedros, I'm sorry to say that you're no son of mine."

The phone slipped from my fingers, landing on the carpet with a thud. The girls stared at me, worried expressions on their faces. Rarity mouthed something, but I couldn't hear it. All I could think about were my father's last words.

_You're no son of mine._

Someone shook me back to reality. I blinked, and the world came into focus, Twilight shaking my arm. "Are you OK, Tedros? You look a little pale…"

I lashed out at her, pushing her into Applejack. "No! It's not! Just… just leave me alone!" I stifled a sob and pushed past Pinkie, dashing up the stairs and slamming my door, sinking down onto my bed.

_You're no son of mine._

I heard the girls whispering urgently, but I didn't care. Tears slipped out from my eyes, and as hard as I tried to hold them in, they began to flow, pouring out onto my cheeks like fire.

_You're no son of mine._

I heard footsteps, a single pair, tapping up the stairs, and a hesitant knock on the door. I ignored it, wiping at my eyes with the back of my hand as I stared at the photo of my father sitting on my bedside table.

_You're no son of mine._

Something inside me snapped. I yelled, partly in rage, partly in shock, hurling the frame against the wall where it shattered, the photo slipping onto the floor. I grabbed the picture, tearing it in half again and again, all the while screaming incoherently. The knocks became panicky, and a voice yelled for me to open up. Again, I ignored it, my father's photo now just a pile of white confetti in my palm.

_You're no son of mine._

I forced my window open, chucking the little white shreds into the evening air, watching them drift down onto the lawn, still screaming.

_You're no son of mine._

Then I began to laugh, maniacal laughter that seemed to take a hold of me until the world became a blur. The door burst open, and Rainbow grabbed my arms, restraining me, while the others ran in. I laughed, the sound of my voice slowly dying down to nothing, replaced with the choking sounds of crying.

"Sugarcube…" Applejack knelt down, brushing my disheveled hair out of my eyes. "What's wrong? You can tell us. You can trust us."

"You don't want to know," I managed, tears streaming down my cheeks. "You'd never want to know."

Fluttershy shook her head. "But we _do_ want to know, Tedros. You're our friend! It's our job to help those in need."

Pinkie nodded. "Yeah! If one of our friends is feeling down, we're gonna help them back to the very tippy-top!"

I shook my head. "I can't… it hurts too much."

"It won't hurt anymore if you share it," Twilight murmured. "It's like keeping a hot potato; if you hold on to it too long, it burns. It's always good to let it all out."

Rarity placed a hand on my shoulder. "We're always going to be here for you, darling. You can tell us anything and everything. We'll listen, don't worry."

Rainbow let go of my arms, stepping back. "Yeah. We're listening now, Tedros. We're all listening."

My tears began to slow, and my heart began to burn a little less. "Y-you… you are?"

Twilight guided me to my bed, where I sank onto the edge, facing them all. "Of course, Tedros. That's what friends are for."

_Friends…_

"Alright," I whispered. "I'll tell." The words began to flood out of me, like a rushing current. "It was almost ten years ago, and I was walking home with… with my mother. From school. It was dark, because she stayed late to go for a parent teacher meeting or something… I don't remember much. I was five. We were crossing the street, and it was at a busy intersection, where there were a lot of cars. I panicked, I think… that's what my dad told me. Somehow I ended up in on the street, and a car was coming at me… the next thing I knew, there were ambulances, and there was blood everywhere…"

Fluttershy stifled a gasp. "You don't mean…"

I choked. "It was me. My mother died for me. I killed her."

* * *

**InvisibleVoice: TheElementHero is not available for comment… let's just say school is really dragging right now, it's almost his birthday, and that this chapter is… upsetting. Please review. He'd really appreciate it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guh… I'm back.**

**InvisibleVoice: School is really annoying for him right now, what with homework and such.**

**These chapters will be posted as fast as I can get them out. School is interfering a lot, but I'll try my best for you guys.**

**InvisibleVoice: Maybe you could review for us? Every single one gets the chapter done a bit more.**

**So… get ready to read!**

* * *

For a long time, nobody spoke. I buried my face in my hands, preparing for the stream of disgust and hatred towards me. They wouldn't be my friends after this. No one would. Why did I have to tell them?

It never came.

Instead, Pinkie wrapped her arms around me, lifting me off the bed in a gigantic hug. "Tedros! Why didn't you tell us this?" She let go, looking me in the eyes. "It's such a weight to carry that around…"

I almost cried in happiness. "You don't… hate me?"

"Why would we?" Applejack smiled kindly. "Your mother made the decision to save your life instead of her own. Ya should be honoured that she loved you so much!"

My mom. My legs wobbled, and I sat back down on my bed, all relief gone. No matter how noble of a sacrifice she made, she was still gone forever… I couldn't even picture her face.

Twilight must've seen what was on my mind, because she pulled out her wand. "You know, I could take you back to your memory of the event… you know, so you could see her again."

"Really?" I couldn't believe it.

"Sure. I could even do it now, if you want."

I was about to say yes, when there was a scraping sound, and I heard the front door creak open. There was the thump of a book bag, and a familiar voice yelled, "Teddy-kun! I'm home! Where're your girlfriends?"

It was Rukia.

I jumped, partly in surprise, partly in anger. Why did she have to come home now? Just when I was about to see my mom again…

"Teddy-kun?" There was a knock on my door. "Are you in there?"

I tried to signal for the girls to stay silent, but Rainbow glanced at me questionably. "Teddy-kun?" she said. "What's up with that, Tedros?"

I groaned, putting my head in my hands. "Uh, yeah, we're in here, Rukia. Come and meet my… eh… girlfriends?" It sounded like I wasn't sure what I was telling her, like I didn't know what was coming out of my mouth.

Rukia poked her head in. "Heya!" She took in the multi-coloured hair and eyes, anime-like clothing, and fact that there were tear stains on my cheeks without blinking, just commenting, "Cool styles, guys." She stuck out her hand to Twilight. "I'm Rukia. I'm Teddy-kun's younger cousin! I live here, so you'll see me a lot."

Twilight frowned at the hand, then tentatively grasped it, barely shaking it. "Uh… I'm Twilight Sparkle. These are my friends, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy. It's nice to meet you."

Rukia shot a look at me. "Nicknames?"

Before Pinkie could start with her whole explanation on how they were the real deal, I broke in, nervously commenting, "Yup! Nicknames, all of them. Not real ones! Right guys?"

The girls glanced at each other, Applejack muttering, "Why not?"

Rukia shrugged. "If you say so, Teddy-kun."

"Why do you keep calling him that?" Rainbow pointed at me.

"What?"

"You know, Teddy-kun. Isn't his name Tedros?"

Rukia smirked. "Yeah, but my nickname really annoys him. So I use it a lot."

I groaned again. "Great job, Rukia. Now I've got seven people who know my embarrassing nickname. Way to go."

"A-actually, I think it's kind of cute." Fluttershy spoke for the first time, shyly hiding behind her hair. "But if you don't like it I won't use it. I-I mean, if that's OK with you."

Typical Fluttershy. Where others could piss me off if they said that, she managed to look adorable doing it. I managed an "Uh, yeah?" and stood up. "Well! I've got to… check on the… waffles! Yeah, so, you guys make yourself comfortable, and I'll be back in, um… bye!"

I grabbed Rukia's arm, pulling her out the door and dragging her downstairs. Of course, she protested the entire way.

"Look," I began. "I'm going to be doing something really important, so could you just leave me alone for like an hour or so? I kind of need some alone time with my… eh, girlfriends." I wasn't accustomed to that word, never having a girlfriend before, and they weren't technically mine, but couldn't just tell Rukia that I'm going to have six humanized ponies living in our house, so, girlfriend it is.

"Ooh, Teddy-kun…" Rukia smirked. "What'cha doing with the ladies?"

I blushed. "Nothing! Just leave us alone!" Before she could tease me even more (Yes, it's humiliating to be teased by someone younger than me), I bolted up the stairs, slamming the door, and grabbed Twilight's shoulders. "I need to see my mother again. Please!"

"O-OK?" She blushed a bit, and held out her hands. "Um, we have to hold hands now, for the spell to work."

Now, I don't know about you, but to guys where I live, holding hands is basically the same things as holding up a giant sign that says 'WE'RE IN A RELATIONSHIP!' I gulped. "Uh, can't you just wave your wand or something, you know, less awkward?" Don't get me wrong, Twilight was a great girl, and it wasn't that I minded if no one could see me. It was the part that she wasn't real that kind of got to me, well, A BIT!

She shook her head. "If I do that, only I will go into your memories. When we hold hands, I layer my magic through my eyes so it passes into you, therefore causing us to travel together.

Rainbow snickered. "What are you afraid of, _Teddy-kun_?" She emphasized my nickname mockingly.

"That's it!" I grabbed Twilight's hands, and glared at Rainbow. "Just… shut it! Don't call me that!"

Applejack and Rainbow did a fist-bump, and Applejack whispered "Told ya he'd go into crazy mode." I sighed, and pointed to my laptop.

"Look, however long we're 'gone', you guys can't leave my room. Don't break anything, and if you really want, you can use my computer, but you have to figure out how it works yourself. OK?"

Pinkie nodded, then immediately tripped over my school bag.

I groaned. "Let's get this over with, Twi, before my room is totally destroyed."

She nodded, and smiled gently. "Don't worry. It'll all be fine."

Before I could reply, her eyes began to glow violet, and everything went black.

* * *

It was raining. I was in an alley, Twilight right next to me, staring out onto a busy street. Cars were whizzing by, rear lights drawing blazing red trails in the night air. As I started to step forwards, Twilight grabbed my arm, and whispered, "Remember, you can't be seen. It may be your memories, but we've still gone back. Anything you do could affect your life. Just watch, alright?"

I nodded, but muttered "I'm just going to wait by the crosswalk. To see her more clearly." Before she could object, I pulled my hoodie up and entered the throng of people on the sidewalk, making my way towards the end. As I pressed the button, I saw them, or maybe it was us.

I saw her. My mother.

She was carefully guiding a small boy through the crowds, long brown hair tied back in a ponytail. Squared glasses, formal suit, gentleness as she held the boy's hand… that was her.

They came up towards me, my mother smiling at young me before commenting to old me "Terrible whether we're having, huh?"

I nodded, my heart leaping in my throat. "Uh… yeah." I self-consciously lowered my voice, shivering a bit as the icy night winds whipped through my jacket.

My mother frowned. "Are you cold? Here, take this." Before I could protest, she let go of little me's hand, pulling off her jacket and handing it to me. "I'm almost home. You know what? Keep it. You need it more."

I carefully took the coat, pulling it on, muttering "Thanks. Thank you, Mo- eh, Miss."

She smiled. "Hey, no problem. I'm just helping out a- no! Tedros!"

Little Tedros started to run into the street, crying loudly. He stopped in the middle, turning, disoriented by all the lights and horns.

"Tedros!" My mother tried to rush towards him, but two pedestrians held her back.

"You're only going to get yourself killed as well!" One of the men gently pulled her away. "I'm so sorry, ma'am."

My mind rushed. Everything slowed down. My mother didn't save me. I was still in the street. There was a car coming at me. No one was going to save me.

In a heartbeat I knew what to do. Thrusting myself into the road, I lunged at little Tedros, pushing him out of the way and onto the other side. Something slammed into my side, and pain obscured my vision once again. There was the screeching of brakes, the faint wail of sirens, and voices yelling…

I struggled up, forcing myself to breathe. I wasn't badly hurt, but my leg was bleeding badly from being scraped against the side of the car, pouring onto the street. I balanced on the hood of the car, turning towards my past self. He was lying on the other side, dazed, but unhurt. I turned, checking for my mother.

There. She was still trying to rush into the intersection, attempting to throw off the men's arms. As they held her back, a familiar face pushed through the crowd, coming towards me.

Twilight ran across the street, giving me a worried glance. "What did you do? Where's your mother?"

"I-I… I don't understand. I thought she saved me. My father told me she did… that it was my fault. That she died for me. I don't get it. If I saved myself, then who killed my mother?"

"I don't know, Tedros, but is it really alright to dwell on it? Maybe she just left, or something else happened, or-"

A thought struck me, blocking out the sirens and filling my body with adrenaline. "Or maybe her death hasn't happened yet!" I grabbed Twilight's arm, pulling her as fast as I could towards my mother. "We have to save her!"

"Tedros…" Twilight stopped me, a pained look in her eyes. "We can't. You'll change the future, change everything. Sure, saving yourself was meant to be, but if your mother's dead in the present, then there's nothing we can do."

I watch her, my mother, finally break free, and rush towards me, crying. She grabbed me, wrapping me in a hug. "Thank you! You saved my son!" She pulled back, gripping my hand. "I can never repay you for what you've done! Thank you!"

She stood up on her tiptoes, kissing me gently on the cheek, and started to run towards little Tedros.

My throat tightened. "I never saw her after the crash… if she's going to die, she's going to die now… or never."

As she crossed the final lane, the sound of something being fired was heard, and a smoking bullet tore into her shoulder, throwing her backwards into a streetlight. Another firing sound resonated, and a bullet streaked through the air, embedding itself in her chest.

"NO!" I turned towards the shooter, and tall man in a suit, shades strapped over his eyes. He was holding an item very much like Twilight's wand, which was smoking at the tip. "HOW COULD YOU?!"

The man turned, pulling off his shades, glaring at Twilight and me, pocketing the weapon. Without a backwards glance he pivoted on his heel and marched away into the crowds, leaving my mother lifeless on the ground.

Little Tedros started to cry, jerking me to my senses. "That man…"

Twilight covered her mouth. "That man is so familiar. He looks exactly like someone from my world…"

I nodded, stunned. "King Sombra, right?"

"Yeah… how'd you know?"

"I just do OK. But that man is also someone else…"

Twilight grabbed my arm. "Who, Tedros? Who killed your mother?"

I choked. "The one who blamed me for it. The one who set the guilt on me for all these years. The one who ruined my life. My father."

* * *

**Finally done… yippee. Please review! It can be an early birthday present!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Homework is tough. We're falling behind, and writing is getting harder and harder. Support us with reviews as we work through this, school, and everything else. Updates may take longer from now on.**

**InvisibleVoice: This chapter is a bit weird, but we bring in some other key characters. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Twilight pulled us back through time, back into my room. The pieces were finally falling into place. King Sombra had killed my mother, possibly my real father (or maybe he was my father), and taken the place of my parents, blaming my mother's death on me. Why? I have no bucking clue. Don't ask me.

I was just getting oriented in my surroundings when something struck me as odd. Quickly counting, I realised that one of the Mane Six was missing.

Rainbow.

"Guys! Where'd Rainbow go?"

Rarity refused to meet my gaze, her face ashen. "Well, your cousin came in, and-"

Just then, downstairs, I heard someone yell "WHAT?", and the sound of footsteps. I glanced around, and the others stared at me nervously. Dread rose in my stomach, but I still opened the door, just as a rainbow-haired blur slammed into me.

"And what, Tedros, is the meaning of this?" Rainbow held out the photo of my father, the one I had torn to pieces, out in front of me.

"I tore that up."

"Well, Rarity found a scrap in your room, and fixed the rest. What is it? Tell me."

I backed against the door. "Uh… it's my father? No wait,-"

"Exactly." Rainbow stuck a finger out at me accusingly. "Now, tell me this. Why does this picture happen to also be a photo of your aunt and uncle's murderer?"

"My aunt and…" my eyes widened. "Rukia's parents! No way! No way! He didn't…"

"Tedros." Twilight grabbed my shoulder. "Your father is not who he seems anymore. We saw him murder someone in cold blood. It's possible that he's done it multiple times."

"But Rukia's lived with us for the past year… she'd know my-" My throat tightened. "He's been away on business for a long time, longer than Rukia's been here. But still, her parent's killers were caught."

Applejack stared at me. "By who?"

"My-" No way. "I've gotta go sort this out! Fluttershy, Pinkie, you come with me. The rest of you, listen to Twilight. She'll tell you what really happened. I'm going to find Rukia." With that, I bolted down the stairs just in time to hear the door slam.

"This way!" Pinkie followed me, matching my pace, Fluttershy a few steps behind us. A figure was ahead of us, bolting across the road and into the woods. I ran faster, and finally, I overtook her.

"Stop! Just let me explain!"

I grabbed Rukia's arm, and she pulled backwards, yelling at me in Japanese, tears streaming down her face. I tried to make it out, but of course, I know zero Japanese, so all I heard was gibberish.

"Slow down! And could you switch to English?"

After a second of silence she began again, and I then wished I'd never asked for a translation.

"How could you?! You're like a brother to me! And then it turns out _he's_ your father? The man who's haunted my dreams ever since that night? Do you know what it's like?!"

"Rukia, let me explain-"

"What is there to explain, Tedros? He killed them! And then you hide from me the fact that you're related to him? And you even go and take me in! Are you going to kill me too?!"

"I wasn't hiding anything! I thought you knew-"

"Shut it! You'll never know the pain I go through-"

"Just let me explain-"

"-every day, it hurts-"

"-I didn't know-"

"-can't you see what he's done?"

I balled my fists. "Look! You know why my mother's dead? HE KILLED HER! GOT IT?! I repeat, I had no idea! Just calm down, and let me explain!"

Rukia broke off, silenced. Hesitantly, Fluttershy took a step forwards and whispered, "I-I'm sorry that you didn't know. But, um, Tedros is going to explain everything. Could you listen, please? I mean, if that's OK…"

Rukia hesitated, and Pinkie pulled her towards me. "Well, hug and make up! And do it quick, we've got some explaining to do!"

* * *

"YOU'RE PONIES?!"

I winced, covering my ears. "Could you have been any louder?!"

Rukia shook her head, as if to clear everything up. "So let me get this straight. Tedros's dad, or father figure, is a Unicorn King from another dimension, who killed my parents for who-knows-what purpose a year ago. Then, today Tedros gets beat up in a bathroom and accidentally summons six PONIES, who can fly and turn things into rainbows with magic. And _then_ you go back in time and find out he also killed Tedros's mom, and maybe his real dad, posed as his father for about ten years, and when he finally killed my parents in real time, flew away to another country, adopted me, and let us fend for ourselves."

Pinkie shrugged. "Basically, yes."

"Are you freakin' out of your mind?! That doesn't make any sense! None of it!" She started to walk back towards the house, but Fluttershy tugged on her arm.

"Um… I can show you proof."

"Like what? You going to magic me into believing that Unicorns exist?"

Fluttershy pulled off her sweater. "Um… Pegasus, actually."

"Like I need to know the- HOLY SH-"

Rukia's mouth dropped open, and she pointed at Fluttershy's pale yellow wings. "What the… what the… TEDROS!"

I held up my hands in defense. "Hey! What'd I do?!"

"WHAT'D YOU DO?! YOU BROKE THE TIME SPACE CONTINUUM!" She grabbed Fluttershy's shoulder and began shaking them. "Please tell me this is a dream! A really long and crazy messed-up dream!"

Pinkie pushed her away. "Hey! Fluttershy's not a piñata! Well, unless you count that time when I made a piñata that looked just like her for her birthday and filled it with candy and everyone took turns whacking it open… I really like making piñatas-"

"Pinkie!" I grabbed Rukia's hand and began to pull her back towards the house, where the others were waiting. "Look, we've got to figure this out before tomorrow, and have dinner!"

"Figure what out?" Fluttershy pulled her sweater back on as she walked, covering her wings, as to not give any other innocent people a heart attack.

"School, of course. You're gonna go to high school."

* * *

_Meanwhile, in a dimension filled with rainbows…_

Celestia paced the castle hall impatiently, stopping every so often to glance out the window. As she walked, scrolls appeared behind her every few feet in a burst of fire, the writing frantic and messy. Hovering in the air in front of her were six gemstone-laden garments, each one a different color.

"Sister!" Luna swooped down, landing in front of her older sibling. "I've found something! Quickly, we must hurry!"

"There's no need." Celestia lowered her head. "It is how I feared. You found a portal?"

"How did you-"

"Someone made a wish. A dying wish. And our magic, as we cannot control it fully, granted it. I suspect that they wished for help, or salvation, and in turn our heroes were lost, leaving our land unguarded."

"But sister…" Luna stepped forwards. "What will we do? If any evil would rise against us, we'd be helpless…"

Celestia straightened her back. "We'll do what we must. We have to find them, and bring them back. The fate of Equestria depends on it."

"You don't mean…"

"Sister, we're going to go to Earth."

* * *

Rukia stepped towards me and slapped me. In the face.

"OW!" I grinned sheepishly. "I guess I deserve that."

"Dang right you do!" She grabbed the cereal box, chucked it into the cupboard, and whisked out about seven boxes of Kraft Dinner. "There's no way we're giving out cereal for dinner! Just sit down, out of the way, and I'll handle this!"

I sighed, and sat down next to Rarity. "She's taking this well, isn't she."

"What well?"

"You know, the whole you-guys-are-magical-flying-ponies deal?"

"Oh, that. Yes, I suppose she is."

We sat there in silence for a bit, while the others chattered on and on about 'high school'. Maybe I should have just left it to myself. Because from the way they were making it sound, high school was, and I quote this exactly, 'a place where all your dreams of rainbow fun-filled joy can pop out of you and become real'. How wrong that was.

"Tedros?"

I turned to Applejack. "Yeah?"

"What in tarnation is that?" She pointed at the large bowls of creamy-yellow KD sitting on the counter. "Some kind of hay?"

I laughed. "No, that's macaroni and cheese."

"Macaroni and what?"

"Cheese! You know, the fifth element of the universe? Cheese?"

Silence. I sighed. "Well, cheese is the yellow-orange stuff that when heated becomes gooey and delicious. We put it on the noodles, and it makes them taste really good. You should have some."

"Uh… OK?"

Rukia grinned, placing a bowl in front of everyone, and grabbing the last for herself. "Alright, eat up!"

I grabbed my fork and began to chow down. Then I realised that the others weren't eating. "What? Don't you like it?"

"No no, I'm sure it's fine," Twilight said, "but, um… we don't know how to use these." She held out a fork.

I sighed, and began my lesson of the day: fork etiquette.

* * *

Of to the side of a busy street, a burst of light erupted from nowhere. Out of it stepped a tall young woman, followed by a shorter teen.

"Hey!" Luna looked indignantly up at her sister. "How come you're so tall?"

Celestia laughed. "I think that this world takes the differences in age seriously. So, since you're my younger sister, you're now visibly smaller than me by quite a lot."

Luna crossed her arms. "Not fair…"

Celestia glanced over herself for a moment, before noting, "Check your garments. I think that we may have an item of magic somewhere, since we do not have horns."

Luna stuck a hand in her vest pocket and immediately pulled out a long, smooth piece of wood that looked much like a horn. "I've got one."

"Alright. Now we just need to find the girls, and we can-"

There was laughter, deep and menacing, and Celestia turned just in time to hear Luna yell, "Look out!" A bolt of black lightening arched towards them, and just as it curved towards Celestia, Luna shoved her out of the way, taking the hit and being thrown backwards into building behind them.

"Sister!" Celestia started towards her, but a blast inches from her face caused her to stop short.

The laugh was heard again. "Oh, very good, Celestia. You always did care so much about others." A cloud of smoke formed over the street, causing cars to slow to a halt, staring upwards.

"Oh no…" whispered Celestia. "Not you…"

Out of the mist stepped a young man in black and red armor, with slicked back dark hair and a long, sword-like wand with lightning crackling around the tip.

Celestia paled, but readied her wand. "Sombra."

Sombra laughed. "So you DO recognize me! This will make everything much easier!" He flicked his wand, and Luna was dragged upwards until she was levitating in front of him, bound by dark energy.

Luna struggled against her restraints. "Let me go! I'm going to hurt you if you do anything to my sister!"

"Your sister? No no, dear Luna. I want you." Sombra pressed the sword edge of his wand against her throat, and said, "Don't do anything, Celestia, or else she dies… and you don't want that."

By now a considerable crowd had gathered, silently watching the display. Some were snapping pictures, while others were on their phones, texting their friends. Celestia glanced at her wand, then at Sombra, and sighed, throwing her weapon to the ground. "There. Now let my sister go."

"Oh did I say that? I'm so sorry. I just said she wouldn't die. I can still do this!" He pulled back and shot a wave of black energy at Luna, yelling over the roar of the darkness, "Prepare for your worst Nightmare!"

Celestia's throat tightened. "No… No! Luna!"

Luna's frantic face appeared in the vortex one last time, and before it closed in on her she yelled, "Find the others, sister! Find Twilight!" Then it closed up, sealing away the Lunar Princess.

Celestia bit her lip, then hardened her gaze. In one fluid motion she grabbed her wand and shrugged off her jacket, shooting into the sky with elegant pearl-white wings. Below, Sombra was screaming in rage, the crowds were panicking, and inside the vortex a figure finally opened her cat-like eyes.

"Prepare for the Nightmare, sister… prepare for Nightmare Moon."

* * *

**So, yeah. Updates are going to take a heck lot longer, we introduced two more characters, and you finally meet earthly Sombra. Whoopee.**

**InvisibleVoice: Please review! Reviews motivate us to push aside our homework and write!**

**So… see you next update, I guess.**


End file.
